


Static

by JoeyTheMusician



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel doesn't know he's an angel, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Alternating, Roommates, Secret Identity, Superhero Castiel, Superhero Dean, Why is Cas so sassy with Dean, became dark, was supposed to be a light read, why do I swear so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyTheMusician/pseuds/JoeyTheMusician
Summary: In which Castiel and Dean are roomates by day, hate eachother, but superheros by night, and struggling to keep the relationship professional.





	1. "God damn it, Sammy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dean meets Castiel- twice.

I did not have the patience for this.

 

"What do you mean, 'a roommate'? Since when do you have control over what I do in my life?" I slammed the car door, but only enough to prove my point. I wasn't about to hurt this car because stupid Sam decided to intervene in his life. Sure, maybe I was lacking normal human contact, but that was the price of my job. It was a full time deal, except, I also needed a part time job for money. I only spent about six hours at home at any given day and those hours were spent sleeping. So yes, the place _had_ started smelling a bit, but it wasn't Sam's place to make decisions like that.

 

"God damn it, Sammy." The aforementioned jerk smirked, closing his door behind him. Sam was supposed to take care of his apartment while I was off 'working', but he didn't have time for it anymore. His genius tactic is to get a stranger to do it for me.

 

"Dean, I think you'll get along well with him. He's a student, but he also works crazy hours. He is much more hygienic than you and he actually knows what a vegetable tastes like." I snorted.

 

"Ketchup is a vegetable, dumbass." Sam cringed.

 

"I'm going to forget you said that."

 

We walked up to my apartment building. I stuck my key in and unlocked the door; I didn’t understand how to use the keypad quite yet. I wondered briefly if this new roommate could show me- but no. I was going to be upset about this just to spite Sammy. As we made our way up to my floor, I was getting nervous. What if he finds out my secret identity? It’s not like I can blackmail him to keep it a secret. I’m a superhero, not exactly known for being cruel.

 

Hygienic is not a word used to describe a person I would normally get along with, that's for sure. What if this new guy asks questions I can't answer? What then? There was no way this would end well. The elevator doors opened and we exited, grunting to the new people who got on. It was better to be friendly, without standing out too much. I was about to reach into my back pocket for my key when I spotted something.

 

Sitting on the floor beside the door was a man, with messy dark hair, and lean as far as I could tell. His eyes flickered up, to catch Sam's, and then trail on to mine. It was when I first saw his eyes that things changed.

 

He had beautiful eyes, bright blue and shocking against his face. He was all angles, and plump lips, and too attractive for comfort. I was definitely not going to get along with him, but for an entirely different reason.

 

He stood up, dusted himself off, and stuck out a hand.

 

“Castiel, my name is Castiel. You’re Dean?” I grunted and ignored his hand. It eventually dropped to his side painfully. Sam glared at me.

 

“Yeah, I’m Dean, and _you_ are never going to bother me. Understood?” I brushed past him, to unlock my door. They walked in after me. His boxes were already littering the living room. It’s not like the place was clean before but those certainly didn’t help. Plus, what the hell kind of name is Castiel?

 

Sam apologized for my behavior like I was an infant. “He’s not digging the idea of a roommate, but I’m sure everything will be fine.” I walked into my bedroom, closed the door behind me, and passed out on the bed. If Sam stayed for long, I couldn’t tell.

 

When I woke up in a couple hours, a few boxes were dealt with but Castiel was nowhere to be found. “Alright, then.” I changed into my black spandex suit, posing my cape in the mirror before I put on my boots and headed out. The mask was perfectly slick to my skin, leaving everything but my eyes to the imagination. I looked intimidating, or so I liked to think.

 

I listened in on my little radio to the police chatter, and when I heard of a robbery on 8th avenue, with two captives, I hightailed my ass to the address. The night was chilly, but my powers didn’t let me feel discomfort. I felt the outline of the gun in my pants. It was time to save some people.

 

When I got to the location- by car- the ambulance was already there and the victims are being taken care of. A suspect was in cuffs in a cop car, and a sole character was out of place. A man in a trench coat, with a black and white carnival mask, and- get this- _wings,_ stand alone, letting the rain drench him. He is talking to the cops.

 

Well.

 

Feeling awkward, I tried to leave the scene unnoticed. I almost succeeded too, except the mystery guy transported himself in front of me. “What the fuck?”

 

“I’m sorry. It seems I took this job without realizing there was another hero in town. My name is Angel. Or at least, that is what the social media calls me.”

 

What a weirdo. _The_ social media? I stuck out my hand. “I’m Hunter. I’d hate to get you out of a job, but this is kind of my town. However, I appreciate you saving those kids. At the end of the day, it’s results that matter.” I think he smiled under the mask, but I couldn’t tell.

 

He shook my hand. I tried not shiver at the warmth his hand provided my cold one. If the temperature difference bothered him, he didn’t show it. It wasn’t his hand that bothered me however, it was his eyes. Behind the mask, were blue eyes that shook me to the core. I wondered if maybe emotional eyes were part of Angel’s superpowers but I felt dumb asking.

 

“Well, maybe I’ll stick around to help you a bit.” Was he flirting with me? Am I flattering myself?

 

“For sure, I’d love that.” I blushed when he didn’t let go of my hand. Rather, he held my hand in both of his, warming it up. I smiled at him. He let go of my hands and took a few steps back.

 

“Goodnight, Hunter.”

 

“Goodnight, Angel.”

 

But he had already vanished into thin air.

 

 


	2. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off easy to read and then for some reason it becomes dark? idek.

 

Today was finally looking up. I thought back to the man I met tonight, _Hunter_. I was looking forward to working with him. _God, Castiel, why are you so gay_. Not everyone is into you just because you are into them. I covered myself in blankets, trying to block out logic. Intrusive thoughts popped up without my permission. Imagine if we become a superhero couple. I am getting way too ahead of myself here.

 

A loud thump was heard in the room next to me. Is Dean really only getting in now? That guy is crazy. I don’t know why his brother was so adamant I live with him. Apparently he didn’t even want a roommate. I frowned in the darkness. This is going to suck. Especially if this guys is noisy.

 

Another thump was heard, louder this time. “What the hell, Dean?” Is he okay? Should I go check? Is that what roommates do? Hesitantly, I unwrapped myself from the covers and made my way to Dean’s door.

 

I knocked a couple times. “Dean?” It only took a matter of seconds for a half naked, grumpy Dean to shove the door open and frown in my face.

 

“I’m fine, I stubbed my toe. Twice. It’s dark in here, okay? I’m sorry for the noise, but what part of never bothering me did you not understand?” Wow, what an ass. I stood there, jaw dropped, disbelieving how rude he just was. I didn’t understand what his problem was.

 

My mind was struggling to come up with an answer. The issue was, Dean may have been an asshole, but he was a very attractive one and he was only wearing a shirt and briefs. I could feel the gears in my head working against each other. It must have been at least a minute before things became awkward, and I blinked away improper thoughts.

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re not a dead body on the floor. Goodnight.” My lips felt numb on my face. I quickly turned around and speed walked to my room.

 

“Goodnight to you, too.” I heard him call behind me.

 

~o0o~

I slept restlessly, dreaming of a man in a dark suit with a deep voice. The dream started innocently enough. The man took my hand and led me to a park. We sat on a bench, but the more I focused on the man, the more the setting became my bedroom. I leaned into the man to kiss him, but just before our lips met I stopped. I looked up into his eyes, but suddenly the man became Dean. He shoved space between us. I tried to reach out to him, but the closer I tried to reach, the farther he became. I woke up with an erection, which I glared at in the morning light.

 

“Stupid Dean and his hot body.” I grumbled into my pillow. I felt really uncomfortable dealing with this, knowing Dean slept in the other room last night. After a hefty sigh, I got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. I looked in the cupboard to find the croissants I bought yesterday. To my horror, they were missing.

 

With fury blushing my face red, I ran around the apartment looking for the perpetrator. “Dean-!”

 

“What?” He was sitting on the couch, crumbs on his lap and the last of my croissants on his lips. Part of me mourned the loss of my breakfast, but the _other_ part of me that was still being neglected was happy to see a bed head Dean splayed out on the couch.

 

Dean glanced at this situation in my pants and smirked. The air became hard to breathe. I swallowed back my anxiety. “Fuck you, and your brother, and the croissants!”

 

I sent him a glare to prove myself unaffected by Dean, and then marched to the bathroom to take a shower. Dean yelled back at me, “What’s Sammy got to do with this?”

 

Maybe I’d actually be able to resolve the conflict between us if it wasn’t for this one sided sexual tension.

 

~o0o~

 

Later that evening as I put on my mask, suit, and coat, I thought about the superhero I dreamed about. _Hunter_. I was very excited to see him tonight. I could actually have a friend for once. _Or more than a friend._ I shook my head. It was difficult to make friends when you put your life on the line like I did, and it was refreshing to meet a superhero that seemed like he wasn’t a sack of dicks.

 

My whole family had the same powers I had, but none of them had the interest of other people in mind. In fact, some of my relatives were criminals. I didn’t keep in contact much with them. If Hunter could offer me a civil relationship where I didn’t have to worry about hiding my powers, then I would be grateful. I’m not a teenager for crying out loud. Why did I feel so desperate?

 

I straightened out the cuffs of my coat, and in a moment, I was in the middle of a burning building. I could hear people screaming, and the warmth that the flames left behind on my skin wasn’t necessarily comfortable. The smoke, however, didn’t bother me as I had no need for oxygen. Sometimes I was hit with that nagging knowledge that I wasn’t really human, but I tried to ignore it for my state of mind.

 

Hunter was already here. He was helping a lady escape, with an unconscious child draped over his shoulder. I was worried about whether or not the kid was alive, but I had other things to focus on. Hunter noticed me when he ran back in and saw me making a pathway for the victims, tearing at burning wood with my bare hands. He stared at me, mesmerized.

 

“You don’t get burnt?” I shook my head, motioning him through the whole I made up the stairs. There were four apartments down that hallway, and most people did need oxygen. Hunter ran in, coming out with an older man and two dogs, signaling me to grab the others. I ran, checking on the apartments, and found a young couple with an infant.

 

I ushered the couple through the building to safety, but the infant was no longer breathing. The lady, who was presumably the mother, was screaming. I touched her forehead and she collapsed into the arms of the man. “She’s asleep.” I told him, after seeing his panicked expression.

 

I looked at the baby in my arms. His soul appeared to still be hanging on, and with a kiss on his forehead and a flash of blue light, he opened his mouth and cried. I handed him over to a paramedic already on the scene. I saw Hunter running back into the building, but feeling no souls left behind, I grabbed his arm.

 

“There is no one left to save, Hunter.” His green eyes met mine; they had obvious grief in them.

 

“I left a lady in there; I just brought out her son.” I understood his sadness, so I let him run after her. Yet, one of powers was the ability to see souls, and there was no one left alive in that building. I grimaced, wishing I had gotten here a little early, but I just had to daydream about an asshole that doesn’t see the value in other human beings. I looked at my feet, ashamed.  

 

Hunter walked out of the burning rubble, coughing and in pain. He stumbled into my arms, and I embraced him. This was a rough job. While letting him rest his head on my shoulder, I healed his injuries without his notice. He pulled away, and gruffly he said, “Thank you for sticking around, you saved a couple more lives than I would have alone.”

 

“It was my pleasure. We make a great team.” Hunter nodded, as he took a seat on the concrete and watched the firefighters rush to stop the fire. A few of them nodded at us, while running past. I let my wings unfurl, and wrapped one around the hero beside me.

 

“You saved a lot of people tonight, Hunter.”

 

“Thanks, Angel.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick, sorry I haven't updated in almost a week, rip me. Leave a comment if there is a particular thing you wanna see.


End file.
